The invention relates to a plain bearing arrangement for a shaft loaded with a circumferential radial force, comprising a bearing ring arranged locked in rotation in a housing component with a first running surface formed on the inner circumference and a second running surface formed on the outer circumference of the shaft or on the outer circumference of a sleeve arranged on the shaft and is supported so that it can slide on the first running surface.
If a rotating shaft is loaded with a circumferential radial force that is not parallel, preferably perpendicular, to the rotational axis, this necessarily causes shaft deformation or shaft bending. The deformation or bending depends on the change in direction and size of the applied radial force. Due to the circumferential radial force, it necessarily produces a circumferential deformation or bending. Typically, such a system generates certain vibrations, i.e., such a system can be used in so-called vibration machines, for example, separators or shakers or other oscillation exciters or vibrators. These applications represent high demands on the shaft support, especially with respect to load bearing capacity, equalization of shaft bending, insensitivity to oscillation or interference, and noise behavior.
In addition to roller bearings, plain bearings are also provided for supporting the shaft, because a plain bearing has good damping properties, which is why they are often used for dynamic loads. A plain bearing arrangement of the type in question is known, for example, from EP 2 150 713 B1.
A prerequisite for good damping and stiffness properties of the plain bearing or such a plain bearing arrangement is the supply of the bearing or lubricating gap with a sufficient amount of lubricant, typically oil. In the system known from EP 2 150 713 B1, the lubricant supply to the sliding area is realized via a lubricant channel extending axially through the shaft, with at least one radial channel branching off from this lubricant channel to the running surface area. The lubricant must be fed to the shaft end with pressure, e.g., a corresponding rotational feedthrough must be provided to be able to introduce the lubricant into the rotating shaft. The lubricant supply is realized basically from the inside out via the shaft itself. This is complicated because, on one hand, the shaft must be provided with corresponding channels and, on the other hand, a corresponding rotational feedthrough must be provided.